Problem: The set of vectors $\mathbf{v}$ such that
\[\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} = \mathbf{v} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 10 \\ -40 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix}\]forms a solid in space.  Find the volume of this solid.
Solution: Let $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix}.$  Then from the given equation,
\[x^2 + y^2 + z^2 = 10x - 40y + 8z.\]Completing the square in $x,$ $y,$ and $z,$ we get
\[(x - 5)^2 + (y + 20)^2 + (z - 4)^2 = 441.\]This represents the equation of a sphere with radius 21, and its volume is
\[\frac{4}{3} \pi \cdot 21^3 = \boxed{12348 \pi}.\]